


fall upon your knees

by Anonymous



Series: From Here To Eternity [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Dialogue, One Shot, in the first story only, more like mentioned but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Spot keeps a close guard on his heart





	fall upon your knees

**Author's Note:**

> after finding out the actor who played Spot in the '92 movie was the voice of Littlefoot in Land Before Time, this happened 
> 
> you can read it with any Spot&Race you have in mind tho

Spot couldn’t remember how old he was when his mother died. 

The last memory he held onto was her face smiling at him, a soft hand caressing his cheek before the strength left her body. 

From then on, Spot was alone. Wandering the streets, stealing scraps and just trying to survive, he vowed to look only after himself. He ignored other children’s requests to play and when adults offered him charity, he accepted the smallest share with reluctance. 

It wasn’t until he came across the newsies that he found a life that suited him well. He got along amicably with everyone, but his boundaries were strong, his concerns going only so far. 

He didn’t care about the labels that came with it. Cold. Uncaring, Selfish. Better the insults than the pain of losing someone worth caring for. 

Spot gave a wary eye when a Manhattan newsie came into his territory, selling and gambling as if he was one of them. At first, Spot had thought to tell him off, but the newsie was a good sport and a decent card player. He gave Spot a run for his money and it made him laugh. A fitting name, he had told the newsie, ignoring the stutter in his heart when he received a wide grin in return. 

From then on, Racetrack Higgins was a common sight in Brooklyn, some days not even selling. Other Brooklyn newsies were curious of Spot’s allowance for Race, but with an ice cold glare, the questions dried up as quickly as they had come. 

What Spot didn’t notice, the newsies did, whispering amongst themselves when they knew Spot wasn’t around. 

Spot didn’t place bets with just anyone. Nor did he allow anyone else to ramble on as much as Race did. Hell, most folks would’ve been booted out into a rainy night for overstaying their welcome, but Spot insisted on Race spending the night in Brooklyn. 

When the strike began, many thought Race and Spot’s acquaintance had been severed for good. Yet there Spot was, bringing them to Manhattan after the first riot. That night, Spot and Race had stayed close to each other’s sides and knowing glances were passed between the Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies. 

Spot himself was in a high seat of denial. Sure, Race had a nice smile, a bright laugh that lit the room, but Spot saw it as nothing more than respect for his fellow newsie. 

Then, the rally happened and Spot’s world came crashing down around him. Amongst all the chaos, he saw Racetrack knocked into unconsciousness and rage fueled all of Spot’s actions. Earning a few hard knocks in return, Spot ended up curled in the corner of his holding cell, separated from the others when he had tried to tear off a scabber’s ear. 

Unable to stop his shaking body, Spot covered his face as sobs wracked his body. He hadn’t cried when his mother died, but seeing Race beaten and hurt, tore Spot’s heart to pieces. He couldn’t have let himself get this far but it remained all the same. He wished he could cut the feeling out of his body, be rid of it for good than feel the ache in his chest. 

The next day, Spot managed to put on enough of an unsuspecting facade in the courtroom and headed back to Brooklyn without a goodbye, every inch of him exhausted.

Halfway across the bridge, Spot heard his name being called, his heart dropping at the familiar voice. He almost didn’t stop, his emotions in turmoil as a hand grabbed onto his arm. 

He could see Race’s mouth move, but the words were indiscernible, besides a spare few that Spot’s mind registered. Spot blinked at Race, not believing the final phrase as Race groaned in frustration. Despite the hurt, the fear, Spot reached out, his hand tracing along Race’s cheek. The two remained in frozen suspension before they rushed into each other, lips pressing together. 

Years and years of coldness clawed at Spot’s chest and he let out a sigh when their embrace ended. For the first time since his mother’s death, Spot trusted the feelings in his heart, a warmth he wished he had welcomed sooner. 

Taking Race’s hand, Spot led the two of them to Brooklyn, glancing behind with every couple of steps. They had come out of the rally, a little more bruised, more in love than ever, and Spot squeezed Race’s hand tight, ready to give himself another chance.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me on [tumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
